Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active-energy-ray-curable composition, an active-energy-ray-curable ink, a composition stored container, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatus, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming method, a cured material, and a structure.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been considered that aqueous inkjet inks and solvent inkjet inks are replaced with inkjet inks including active-energy-ray-curable compositions having relatively low volatilities.
In recent years, there has increasingly been a demand that active-energy-ray-curable inkjet inks can be printed by inkjet printing methods on substrates to be subjected to, for example, drawing process or punching process.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-83656 has proposed an active-energy-ray-curable ink that forms a cured material achieving all of close adhesiveness to a substrate, hardness, and drawability. This active-energy-ray-curable ink includes a monofunctional polymerizable monomer, a homopolymer of which has a grass transition temperature of 90° C. or more. When a coated film of the above active-energy-ray-curable ink is formed on a polycarbonate substrate so as to have an average thickness of 10 μm and is cured after 15 seconds by applying active energy rays (quantity of light: 1,500 mJ/cm2) to the coated film, the resultant cured material satisfies the following: 1) when the cured material is drawn by a tensile tester at a tension speed of 20 mm/min and a temperature of 180° C., drawability of the cured material, which is obtained by dividing the length before the tension test by the length after the tension test, is 2 or more; and 2) close adhesiveness between the polycarbonate substrate and the cured material, which is measured according to the cross-cut test of JIS K5400, is 70 or more.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-252053 has proposed: an active-energy-ray-curable inkjet ink composition being easily formed into an ink, having low viscosity, achieving high safety, and being excellent in curing ability and close adhesiveness to a substrate; and a cured material of the active-energy-ray-curable inkjet ink composition being excellent in balance between film strength and dimensional stability. This active-energy-ray-curable inkjet ink composition includes liquid polymerizable monomers that can be cured with active energy rays and has viscosity of from 3 mPa·s through 70 mPa·s at 25° C. The polymerizable monomers include: (a) a multifunctional monomer being a hexafunctional or more monomer and including six or more ethylenically double bond groups in a molecule; (b) a bifunctional monomer including two ethylenically double bond groups in a molecule in an amount of from 60 parts by mass through 500 parts by mass relative to 100 parts by mass of the (a) multifunctional monomer; and (c) a monofunctional monomer including one ethylenically double bond group in a molecule in an amount of from 0 parts by mass through 15 parts by mass relative to 100 parts by mass of the (a) multifunctional monomer.